1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning tool attachment of a fluid vacuum cleaning machine.
2. Brief Description of the Previous Art
The applicant in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,330 provides adjustable air ports for air to become entrained into a stream of cleaning fluid to engage a surface to be cleaned.
The applicant in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,594 provides a manually adjustable air port.
Further applicant in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,925 in a cleaning tool structure provides open air ports for an air supply.
It is desired to have an improvement in supplying air to have the supply be responsive to demand as required by the operation of the machine.